


I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

by CommanderInChief



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Except then I'd never be able to listen to music again, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This is why I shouldn't listen to music when I still haven't got over River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderInChief/pseuds/CommanderInChief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Christmas Eve just outside of London, Clara was gone, Missy was dead and although he'd never admit it, the doctor was lonely.<br/>(Just some River/twelve dabble based on various Christmas songs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I want for Christmas is you.

It was Christmas Eve just outside of London, Clara was gone, Missy was dead and although he'd never admit it, the doctor was lonely. Not that he needed some gawping pudding brain to slow him down. Nah, he'd had enough of that in the bowtie days. The ponds weren't bad though and he even briefly considered paying them a visit but in the end decided that River was right, nothing is gained by him being a sentimental idiot. River... For the briefest of moments he allowed himself to think of the way her golden curls seemed to glow in the sunlight, how her laugh that could light up a room full of Vastra Narad- no. He wasn't even going to go there. Thinking of her is another reminder of why he tried so very hard to forget - but perhaps most worryingly, why he never could. “Voice interface activate,” he ordered and the hologram of little Amelia Pond was displayed next to the console “Show me her.” The hologram stayed exactly the same, the little ginger pudding-brain staring blankly at nothing. “Show me her.” He raised his voice, spitting out his demand with annoyance. The image was shut off abruptly in response. “I SAID SHOW ME HER! CAN’T YOU HEAR ME YOU USELESS HEAP OF JUNK?!” He screamed at the machine, kicking the console in rage. It was only when the doors opened that he realised that as always, the ship had actually taken a million miles away from where he wanted to go but him exactly where he needed to be. So, mumbling an apology to the TARDIS he made his way out into the lobby of the Luna University.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> I'll try to update soon - kudos, comments and feedback are all very very welcome.


	2. Ave Maria

It didn't take him long to find his wife’s office, he’d been there so many times that he probably knew the way better than the corridors of his own TARDIS – although he was sure that she’d rearrange them when she’s bored just so she could watch him fumble  around like an utter idiot for hours. She never did that to River, talk about favouritism!

Slowly turning the door handle, he wondered if she’d ever seen this face before. He hoped that she hadn't, he wanted to surprise her, let her know that he’d managed to survive the clumsy giraffe stage. Cringing at the memories of bow ties and just general stupidity he pushed open the door only to be pounced on by a familiar mass of blonde curls – and not in a good way.  “Well this is… intimate, dear” he croaked, still pinned to the floor. “Doctor!” she exclaimed as soon as she recognized him – but still didn't move her gun any further away from his head. “you’re… Scottish?” She got back to her feet before dragging him to his. The doctor just froze, a little frightened as she circled him like a lioness sizing up its prey “yeah, do you like it?” he asked sheepishly. In response she gave her most worryingly mischievous smile “I _love_ it, sweetie!” She ran one of her hands through his fluffy grey curls “It’s so mature.” She all but purred in his ear.

Although he’d never quite got the hang of targeting his regenerations it was clear that somehow this face, from its silver curls to the hands shaped to fit her curves exactly, was made for her and her alone. He took her into his embrace and whispered into her ear, the three galifreyan words that had never escaped his lips before then; “I love you”.  As the last time lord he’d guarded those words, those precious melody’s that meant more to him than any tangible possession and yet,  just like both of his hearts, they now belonged to her.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Have a merry Christmas. :)


	3. Blue Christmas

“You've never said that before,” she notes uncertainly under her breath, it’s the first time he’s ever seen her surprised. “Doesn't mean I wasn't thinking it River,” he replied without missing a beat. “I'm sorry I never told you in my last face, I was just thick, Mr thick with an even thicker fez.” Sensing that he’s started rambling he stops and takes a deep breath before continuing, “I promise I’ll be there for you, I’ll look after you – just like you did me but most of all I promise that I’ll never stop telling you how much I love you.” Exhaling deeply he added “There, now I've said it”. He smiled at her, biting his lip ever so slightly before taking his wife in his arms once more and dipping down to kiss her, just like the men in those useless videos Clara always seems to be watching. She tasted of time and champagne and imminent danger. Was it always so… so… River?  He’d forgotten.     

He summoned the TARDIS with a swift click of his fingers. To his surprise she actually made an appearance. Perhaps she'd forgiven him for the incident earlier – either that or she was just on best behaviour for River while she thinks up some new way to punish him later. Probably the latter.

 Meanwhile, River runs to the console in awe “You've redecorated.” She stroked the dashboard, earning her a purr of approval from the TARDIS. Definitely favouritism.  “Loving the round things sweetie,” Needless to say the doctor didn't like them, they brought up too many memories. Their purpose was also a bit vague, or at least that's what he told various companions - they didn't need to know that actually he didn't have a clue. She probably knew exactly what they were for but he wasn't about to ask; he’d never hear the end of it. He barely got chance to get inside before the doors slammed behind him “Hmm, still not sure about them myself. To be honest I'm starting to wonder if she’s started redecorated just so she can move everything. You don’t know how long we spent looking for Clara’s bedroom the other day.” River raised a perfectly pencilled eyebrow “and what, may I ask were you two planning on doing in there?” Her husband started practically vomiting panicked explanations “No, n, no, no not like that! Clara just couldn't find it again so I tried to help an-” he was cut off by this rather amused looking wife

“Oh, just shut up and show me a planet.”

 He smiled in relief, “Anywhere you want to go in particular?”  

“Well, I do have this planet in mind – Captain Jack said it was magnificent,”

“Anywhere.”

“Take me to Delirium.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, have a lovely Christmas.


	4. I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Any traces of his smile were wiped completely from his face. His breath caught in his throat as he struggled to keep himself from showing any of the raging emotion driving him to insanity. God, how he wanted to lock that woman away where she’d never see another library, or shadow if he could help it, in her life. She gave him a concerned glance from the console “Doctor, are you alright?” So much for composure. He took a deep breath and replied “Of course dear,” in a voice he’d hoped would sound reassuring but in reality just made his wife all the more curious. He received a sigh accompanied by a slight shake of the head and a quiet “You’ll be the death of me.” The accuracy of that statement only rubbed salt in the already throbbing wound.

Before he knew it she’d started to take off, the timelines twisting around the very moment. They toyed with his mind, snatching precious memories as he frantically tried to remember whatever he could. It was like someone storming into a library and burning the most precious books of the collection leaving not even the ashes of which they used to exist whilst the owner can only stand and watch the events unfold.

“River!” he called, she turned her head to face him “What’s the matter with you?” He sighed and marched up to the console before warping his arms around his wife and gently kissing the back of her neck. She stopped what she was doing immediately and leaned her head back like an affectionate kitten – he wouldn't have been surprised if she’d started purring. “I've got a better idea” he whispered into her ear “Did I mention it’s Christmas?”

This got her attention. She’d always loved Christmas;  he’d found this out when he’d got back to the TARDIS one day only to find it completely covered in decorations and lights complete with a new room containing one of the biggest pine trees he’d ever seen with little gingerbread men tied onto the branches using delicate red ribbons. The thought of the infamous River Song knowing what to do with a piping bag (to do something other than suffocate someone) would continue to amaze him for the rest of his life.

He gave her a smile as he started to sing the only Christmas song he could remember from his days with her “I'm dreaming of a white Christmas…” on cue, delicate snowflakes began to fall and the TARDIS projected the music to accompany his song. Maybe she had forgiven him after all. Still singing, the doctor twirled River to face him and held his hand out to her “Melody Pond, may I have this dance?”

She gazed up into his eyes, her own portraying only misplaced adoration, the kind that made wonder how in the name of sanity he managed to stay away for so long yet broke broke him more than the very absence that nearly killed him. Because this Christmas, this wonderful, amazing Christmas - would be her last. 

The reply came without a moment’s hesitation “Always,”  

 

 


End file.
